Replaced
by DonnerEngel
Summary: 'Because being replaced always hurts.' Rewritten version of my story 'Replaced' on Wattpad. Spiritshipping and also some Jesse x Chazz.


This is a rewritten version of my fanfiction 'Replaced' on Wattpad, featuring Spiritshipping and... Jesse x Chazz, I guess, from Jadens POV XD

I will add their shipping name if I remember it^^

Enjoy this improved (or not, lol) version!

* * *

All good things come to an end. Everyone always says this and it's so true.

Yet I still believed our relationship was meant to last forever.

I guess I was naive.

The day we saw each other for the first time was the day I began feeling alive, began developing an emotion I had never felt before, an emotion I'd been craving the entire time without even knowing.

Your green eyes were the most beautiful thing I ever had the pleasure of seeing, filled with so much happiness, joy and all good things in the world, at least it seemed like that to me.

Your gaze met mine and the joy in your eyes just grew and grew the longer you and I looked at each other.

I think both of us knew we were soulmates right that moment.

You hugged me tightly, your body warmth enveloping me, giving me a feeling of safety, security, being wanted, being **loved.**

I know it might sound strange to love a person upon first meeting them, however, it felt so incredibly right to be in his strong, protective arms that I really couldn't care less about what other people thought of this.

Only the two of us mattered, the two of us and our love.

And I could tell you truly loved me just as much as I loved you.

We spent evenings in bed together, cuddling and kissing or just you talking to me and telling me things about your life.

I loved the sound of your voice, so amazingly soft and gentle that it made me want to hear it nonstop. For a while, we were happy like this, but it shouldn't stay that way forever.

The change didn't happen from one day to the next, it was more of a slow process over a long period of time.

The first thing I noticed was your lack of care towards me – the cuddling and kissing gradually decreased, but I was happy to have you still talking to me.

While at first you only told me about the good things in your life, you now began to rant about bad things which frequently happened to you.

It was one of these days that you said the guys at school had started bullying you because they had found out you were gay.

I was shocked to hear this and decided on giving them a piece of my mind for bullying the most perfect person in the entire universe, the angel that had been sent to earth to bring joy to everyone.

I remember your laughter pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

''You always manage to cheer me up, Jaden.''

I've been so glad to be able to give something back to you, the one I adore, even if I could never follow through with my decision to beat the bullies up.

Other things which gave me goosebumps of joy were the times you'd say those cute phrases like ''I'm thankful you exist'' or ''I love you''.

They got rarer as time progressed and while I was upset, I couldn't help but notice a different smile on you than those smiles you've given me.

It was a dreamy, love-filled smile, associated with a name you spoke as if you were addressing a holy apostle.

''Chazz...''

I believe it was that moment my heart shattered into thousands of sharp shards, yet I still managed to smile back at you as you repeated the same sentence over and over.

''I think I'm in love with him.''

You didn't even make any indication of apologizing to me, you just said it and silently deemed our relationship finished without giving another damn about me.

You were starting to avoid looking at me which caused a feeling of loss and betrayal to form inside of my body, spreading like venom through my veins and infecting my shattered heart.

I really wanted to hate you and still... when I saw you snuggling up on Chazz in front of my eyes, a gentle and loving look on both of your faces, I just... couldn't.

He made you happy, probably happier than I ever made you.

And yes, I was hurt from being replaced just like that, but it was okay.

You love Chazz now, I understand. But I'll always treasure our memories in the remains of my heart, that much I promise you.

* * *

''Jesse?''

A hand waving in front of your face brought you back to your senses and you focused your attention on Chazz again.

''Yes, Chazzy?''

''You were so absent just now, what are you thinking about?''

''Huh? Oh... nothing.''

Chazz raised an eyebrow, losening his grip on you a little. ''You can't fool me. I know something's bothering you.''

''Actually...'' You trailed off, looking at me in an almost loving way.

Chazz followed your gaze.

''What is it with you and this doll?''

You shot him a dirty glare. ''His name is Jaden.''

''Still a doll.''

''Not for me. He's much more than that. When I was little, I...loved him in a way. He comforted me somehow when I was upset about the guys at school and made me feel better. And even after I've grown up so much, I still can't bring myself to throw him away, despite how childish it might seem.''

You walked over to me and pressed me to your chest like I was a treasure.

A familiar warmth surrounded me.

You still love me, that's why you never threw me away even though your mother complained so many times that you should grow up and stop playing with dolls.

Jaden. That's the name you've given me as a child.

And I'm proud to have this name.

''You keep saying 'him', it's kind of...creepy. Like this doll would have a mind of its own.''

''You'll never understand it'', you established and put me back on the commode.

And I smiled like I always do.

You didn't replace me, I still have a special place in your heart.

You still love me.

* * *

How many of you thought this was a normal story until the end? ;D

Here, have a cookie if I got you ^-^ * **offers cookie** *


End file.
